Family
by Amethyst The Gem
Summary: Yato takes in another Regalia, a girl just slightly younger than Yukine. Yukine takes this opportunity to learn what a family is like, but will the family feeling last forever? (Noragami AU, divergent from the manga canon after chapter 74) (CURRENTLY ON HIATUS)
1. Family?

It had just been a normal day, like any other. Hiyori was helping Yukine with homework, and Yato was lazing about, getting the occasional yell from Daikoku to "stop being a freeloader and go do work".

"See Yukine-Kun? You say it like this." Hiyori slowly repeated the phrase written on her old textbook, and Yukne copied her. "Good! You're getting there!" She smiled, giving the young regalia a high-five.

Yato popped his eyes open and grinned proudly. "You're a good teacher Hiyori."

At that moment Yato's phone rang, and he clicked the answer button. "Delivery god Ya-"

"Look outside, Yato-chan!" Kofuku's worried voice came from the other end of the line. She was shopping in town, since Daikoku had granted her a rare day out.

Outside was a massive storm, made of several dozen phantoms. It looked like a horrendous mass of black clouds, only visible to regalia, their masters, and people like Hiyori who lived between the two worlds.

"Yukine, let's go! We've got a job to do!" Yato sprang to his feet and ran outside, Yukine close behind. Hiyori followed along too, her soul slipping out of her body to reveal her purpleish-pink lifeline cord.

"Come, Sekki!" Yukine turned into twin blades, and Yato began to slay the phantoms, but it was a monstrous task. Several times the young god was beaten every which way, and they just kept coming.

"Yato!" Hiyori watched the tense battle, when something caught the corner of her eye. It was a small, glowing dot, about the size of a human hand. She recognized it immediately. _"A Regalia's soul!"_ She thought, and called out, "Yato! There's an uncorrupted Regalia over there!"

Yato risked a moment to glance over at the soul, and mumbled, "Young, a little younger than Yukine, a girl."

Yukine, still in katana form, said to Yato, "Save her!"

"We have to take care of this storm first!" Yato replied, taking another phantom down in the process.

"But her soul might get corrupted!" Yukine argued, "And she'd just be another phantom we'd have to destroy!"

Yato sighed and nodded, taking position in front of the soul. "You, with nowhere to go, and nowhere to return, I shall grant you a place to belong. Bearing a posthumous name, you shall remain here. With this name and its alternate, I use my life to make you a Regalia! You are Mine! As a Regalia, Takane! Come, Taki!"

The soul glowed for a moment, then transformed into a flute. Yato grinned, and admired the silver instrument.

"A flute?" Yukine asked, "How is that a weapon?"

"It's not. Regalia don't have to be weapons, remember? Tomone is a smoking pipe."

"Oh, that's right." Yukine said, then added, "We'd better take care of the rest of that storm."

"Right." Yato turned to Hiyori, who was close by. "Can you hold her for a minute? I'd rather not have her revert until after this battle is over, and I've got my hands full with Yukine."

"Sure." Hiyori gently took the newly found Regalia into her hands, and smiled. "She's such a pretty flute."

"That she is. Let's go, Yukine!"

* * *

It took about an hour, but finally, the storm was vanquished. Yato called for Yukine to revert, and walked home with Hiyori.

"I wonder what she'll be like?" Hiyori thought aloud, smiling.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Yato held out his hand for the flute, and said, "Revert, Mine."

In front of the small group, suddenly the flute became a small girl, maybe about a year younger than Yukine, with sleek black hair, and hazel eyes. She wore the same robes that Yukine had once worn, and she looked very shy and meek.

"Where am I? What's going on? Who are you?" She asked softly, and she was trembling.

Yato calmly held out his hands, and said soothingly, "Don't worry, you're safe now. I'm Yato, your master. This is Yukine, my Regalia. You are now my Regalia as well. We are family."

Mine looked between Yukine and Yato, then ran to both of them and clutched them tightly, shaking hard. "Family?" She whispered, looking up into Yato's ocean blue eyes.

"Yes, family." He confirmed softly. "Now let's go home."

* * *

A/N I've edited this chapter a little, added the proper honorifics as well as added a line break where there is a time-skip


	2. Borderlines

Hiyori had offered for Mine to stay at her house for the night, as Yukine once had, but Yato politely declined, saying that Mine was better off sticking with him for now. So they all went to Kofuku's house, and Hiyori went home after retrieving her body.

Mine was very timid all evening, barely talking to anyone, and once everyone was ready for bed, she fell asleep almost immediately. Yato stayed up to watch her, and though Yukine protested that they all need sleep, he remained awake all night.

The next morning, Yato was struggling against sleep, and pulled open the curtains to let sunlight in. "Wake up Yukine, Mine. It's time for breakfast."

Yukine woke up immediately, yawning. "After breakfast I have work again. Daikoku is gonna yell at you again to stop freeloading, so I have to do enough work for both of us." Although his voice held a tinge of complaint, Yukine wasn't angry. He knew that Daikoku really loved Yato deep down, and didn't mind the banter between the two.

Mine, on the other hand, flinched in her sleep when Yato opened the curtains, and began to cry. "Don't wanna wake up." She whimpered, curling into a ball.

Yukine looked confused for a moment, but knelt down by Mine's sleeping pallet, and said softly, "Mine, it's time to wake up. There's a lot for you to learn today."

Reluctantly, Mine opened her eyes, and cautiously sneaked a peek at Yukine's face. "OK…..." She whispered, taking his hand.

After breakfast, Yato took Mine outside. Yukine was airing out laundry, and standing nearby to monitor.

"Alright Mine, so here's what's going on. You're a Regalia. A Regalia is a spirit, of someone who was once a human. I'm a god. My name is Yato, and from today forward, you'll be helping me and Yukine. Make sense so far?"

Mine closed her eyes, thought for a minute, then shook her head yes. "Did I die?" She asked quietly, a tear forming in her eye.

Yato cringed slightly, glancing over at Yukine. None of his Regalia had ever been this timid before, and he didn't know what to do. If he caused her to panic, it could blight him very badly.

So Yukine stepped in, taking Mine's hand and answered, "Yes, you did. And I know it's scary to think about, but it's OK. Don't cry. You're still here, right?"

Mine nodded her head again, then said, "I don't remember anything."

"It's OK, neither do I." Yukine assured her, "But you'll get to make a lot of new memories, and meet a lot of cool people who are just like us."

Mine nodded again, and asked, with a little more confidence, "Is she a Regalia?" And pointed towards Hiyori, who had just walked to Kofuku's door.

"No, she is still alive, but she can see us, unlike regular humans. She was in an accident…..." Yukine faltered, he hadn't been there when Hiyori first met Yato.

"And it caused her soul to be able to separate from her body." Yato finished for Yukine, as Hiyori came out to the backyard.

"Good morning Yato, Yukine-Kun!" She smiled, waving. "Good morning Mine." She said softer, so as not to startle the timid Regalia.

"Good morning, Hiyori-dono." She greeted politely, bowing in a respectful manner.

Hiyori laughed, covering her mouth with her hand to muffle the sound. "You don't have to add an honorific. Yato and Yukine just call me Hiyori, and Kofuku calls me Hiyorin,"

Mine frowned, considering this new information. "Hiyori-san." She decided finally, and then pointed to Yukine. "Yukine-san." And finally to Yato, she said, "Yato-sama."

Yukine joined Hiyori in laughter. " _Yato-sama?_ " He thought in disbelief. There were very few who referred to Yato that way, even his own former Regalias simply called him by name.

Yato was grinning from ear to ear, and he patted Mine on the shoulder. "I appreciate the respect, Mine, but just Yato is fine for now."

Yukine nodded, and added, "And you don't have to put an honorific with my name either. Just…think of me like your big brother, OK?"

Mine looked between the two otherworldly beings, and said, "Yato….Yato-sama. Yu…...Yuki-nii."

Yukine was taken aback, but in a good way. He hadn't expected Mine to actually refer to him as her brother. "Yeah, I guess that works."

Hiyori watched the exchange with a smile. She was glad that Mine was starting to open up a little. She turned to Yukine and asked, "Have you taught her borderlines yet?"

"Not yet. That's next on the list." Yukine thought for a moment on how to teach Mine. "OK, Mine? You're going to learn something new. This is a defense, and it's pretty much the only defense most Regalia have. Take your fingers like this," He demonstrated with his own hand, "And draw an imaginary line, and a border will appear between us, and what you want to keep out."

Mine held out her hand, and tentatively tried to draw a borderline. Nothing happened, and she hung her head sadly.

"Try it again." Yukine encouraged, "But imagine there is something on the other side you want to keep away from you."

Mine closed her eyes, trying to picture something to keep away. Suddenly a tear slid down her eye, and she did the action again, creating a borderline. It wasn't as strong as Yukine's, but definitely not weak.

Hiyori gave Yukine a high-five, and said, "Good job! Both of you did great! You're a good teacher Yukine! And Mine learns fast!"

Yato smiled and said, "All of my Regalia learn fast. Yukine learned from the best, so naturally Mine is going to learn fast too."

Hiyori giggled, and Yukine punched Yato in the arm softly, saying, "Remember how surprised you were with my first borderline?"

"Yeah! It was a beauty!" Yato replied, "And so is Mine's! Soon she may rival you!"

Mine released the borderline, and asked, "Rival Yuki-nii?"

Just then, Kofuku came out back and announced, "Lunch time!"

After lunch, Yato and Yukine went off on a job, so Hiyori stayed with Mine at Kofuku's house. She explained as best she could about Yato, and told some of the tales about adventures they had shared.

"And there was this one time, we had a picnic under a cherry blossom tree, it was so pretty, and the food was so yummy, I bet we could do it again this spring,"

"Will there be cake?" Mine asked shyly, but hopefully.

"I could make a cake. Do you like cake, Mine?" Hiyori smiled at the young Regalia.

"Mhm." Mine mumbled, nodding her head in affirmation.

"Then I'll bake a cake to bring to the picnic." Hiyori decided, adding to a mental list, so as not to forget. She glanced back over at Mine, who had fallen asleep on Yukine's bed, clutching the blankets tightly. "Good night Mine." Hiyori whispered, pulling out her phone and texting Kofuku. _"Mine is asleep."_ Then settling back to keep watch until Yato came back.


	3. Lost and Found

Hours later, Yato and Yukine returned, a little bit tired and scratched up.

Hiyori greeted them at the door. "Mine fell asleep. What happened to you two?"

"Chased a cat for hours." Yato explained, "Would you believe how many cats live around here?"

"That sounds like the first time we met. You were crossing the street to chase that cat…."

"Milord." Yato finished, laughing. "And you pushed me out of the way. Didn't know that I didn't need help."

"A cat?" Yukine asked in disbelief, staring back and forth between the two. "You guys met because of a cat?"

"Yeah, I came to check up on her in the hospital-"

"Pervert." Yukine whispered, crossing his arms.

"And she didn't believe anything I said." Yato ignored Yukine's comment. "But now she does!"

Just then there was a thudding sound, and the trio ran upstairs to see what it was. To everyone's surprise, the window was open, and Mine was gone.

"She ran away!" Hiyori cried, running to the window. "I can't even see her!"

"Let's go! She can't have gone far!" Yukine urged, heading back downstairs.

Mine ran through the town, not knowing where she was going at all. She had woken up scared, and didn't want to stay, so she had fled, and was now beginning to regret it, because the female Regalia was now lost. She came across a large house, and leaned against the gate, breathing hard.

"Miss?" A young man with brown hair came to the gate, frowning in concern. "Are you alright?"

Mine shook her head no, crying. She didn't say anything, but her face was pleading.

"Come on in. You can clean up inside, and then I'll help you get home."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, at Kofuku's house, the pink haired goddess received a phone call. "Coming!" She called to the telephone receiver. "Yes? Really!? That's wonderful! I'll tell Yato-chan!"

* * *

"Delivery god Ya-"

"Yato-chan! I know where Mine-chan is!"

"Really?! Where?"

"Bisha's place! She's safe, and she's at Bisha's place! You can just go right over and pick her up!"

Yukine smiled, glad that Mine was safe. "I wonder if she has met Kazuma." He mused.

Kazuma-chan is the one who called me." Kofuku admitted, "So I bet she has!"

"Alright, well we'd better head on over there and save Mine from Bishamon." Yato sighed, "we'll call you back later, Kofuku."

"Bye-bye Yato-chan!" Kofuku practically sang into the receiver before hanging up.

"Alright, let's go save Mine from that crazy chick."

* * *

"Yato, don't be such a big baby. Just do it." Yukine crossed his arms and sighed, watching as Yato tried several times to make their arrival at Bishamon's place known, and failed each time.

"You do it Yukine! You're friends with Kazuma!" Yato protested, "And Kazuma found her, so you do it."

"Fine…." Yukine reached for the doorbell, but pulled Yato's hand along with it, then pulled his own hand away.

And so when the gate was opened…..

"Yato, how wonderful of you to come here." Bishamon was at the gate, smirking, with Kazuma standing next to her.

Yukine quickly answered for Yato, so that the two wouldn't start a fight. "We were glad to hear that Mine is alright. Where is she?"

"Inside with Aiha." Kazuma replied, "She was rather skittish when I found her, but she seems to like Aiha."

"She is really skittish." Yato confirmed, "But she'll come around soon enough. Just look at Yukine. He used to sting me a ton, but now he's helping me live on a better path!"

"For the most part." Yukine laughed, "You're still a lazy freeloader."

Kazuma couldn't help but smile at the interaction between god and Regalia. "Yes, well, shall I go get Mine? Or would you like to come in?"

"We're in no rush." Yato shrugged, following behind Kazuma and Bishamon, into the large manor.

"Where did you find Mine? I wasn't aware you had taken on another Regalia." Bishamon commented, glancing at Yato.

"Just the other day, fighting some Phantoms. Yukine insisted we save her." Yato explained. "I honestly hadn't thought about taking on more Regalia until Mine came along."

"Because you can't afford to take care of more than one." Yukine muttered softly, prompting a stern glare from Yato.

"What was that, Yukine?"

"Well you willingly spend your money on junk, eat enough for several people, spend your time lazing around with Daikoku yelling at you all day….."

"Hey, I haven't bought any junk in a long time!"

"Alright, both of you, stop fighting." Hiyori chastised, "We are guests in someone else's house."

Just then the small group arrived at the room where Aiha was keeping Mine company, playing a game of cards.

"Mine, we're here. Time to go home." Yato said, stepping into the room.

"Yato-sama. Yuki-nii." Mine smiled a little, and put down the cards. "Bye-bye Nee-chan." She said to Aiha, giving the pink-haired Regalia a hug.

"She would fit in so well here. She knows the concept of family wonderfully." Bishamon nodded approvingly at Mine. "If you ever find yourself not able to take care of her, Yato, I would be willing to let her be part of our family."

"Nope, sorry. She's mine, fair and square." Yato denied, "And nothing will change that."

"Goodbye Veena-sama." Mine bowed slightly, and smiled at the war goddess.

"Veena?" Bishamon raised an eyebrow in question, and Kazuma blushed. "Where did you learn that name?"

"Kazu-nii." Mine stated, pointing at him. "Kazu-nii said that was your name."

"no, _nickname_." Kazuma corrected hastily, as everyone else laughed, "I said it was her _nickname_. Her name is Bishamon."

"Oh. But Veena is prettier."

"It's alright Mine." Bishamon laughed, "You can call me Veena if you want."

"Thank you, Veena-Sama, for letting me stay." Mine thanked the war goddess, then said, "home now, Yuki-nii?"

"Yeah. Let's go home." Yukine held the younger Regalia's hand, and they started down the hallway, as Yukine laughed and chatted with Hiyori and Bishamon.

Kazuma stayed behind, and grabbed Yato's hand. "Wait a minute, please. Have you noticed anything odd about Mine?"

Yato frowned, unsure what Kazuma meant. "She's skittish, but other than that not really, why?"

"It just concerns me that she would run away, especially since you just found her. Keep an eye on her, OK?"

"You got it." Yato nodded, following after everyone else, who was already far ahead.

* * *

A/N I feel like I ended this chapter a little bit shaky, but it was still fun to write nonetheless. Lemme know what y'all think Mine so far, and what Kazuma might have meant. (I already know, but I'm not telling)

A/N #2 I've added a poll to my profile regarding this fanfic, I'd really appreciate it if Y'all would vote, it might help get a chapter update faster!


	4. Unspoken

Upon arriving at Kofuku's house, the pink-haired goddess had immediately given Yato a giant hug, then ushered Mine in to take a soothing bath. She claimed that it was the best thing to do after a traumatic event like getting lost.

"Yato?" Yukine ascended the stairs to the loft, where Yato was sitting on Yukine's bed, staring absently out the window. "Yato." Yukine repeated, pulling the young god out of his thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, Yukine. What do you need? Is Daikoku complaining about me again?" Yato sighed, and instead of showing his usual playful fighting spirit, he almost seemed melancholy.

Yukine found this to be a very odd sight, as he had never seen Yato show such an emotion, except for maybe a few times when thinking of the past. "No..." He responded, then continued, "I've been thinking about something. When Mine ran away, you know why it happened, right? You're always telling me that Regalia share mind and body, so you know what Mine was thinking when she ran away, right? What was it? Did something scare her?"

Yato sighed again, and then slowly, he nodded in affirmation. "I do. But I can't tell you, Yukine. I'm sorry." As he said those words, the young god did indeed look sorrowful, as if he couldn't bear what would be coming next.

"Why? I thought we weren't going to be keeping secrets anymore, unless it was related to...oh." Yukine's eyes went wide, and he covered his mouth in realization. "Yato I didn't realize..."

"It's alright Yukine. Just...don't ask again, OK? If there is anything that I'm able to tell you, I will."

Yukine nodded, and the two spent some time together in silence, each lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

Half an hour later, Mine and Hiyori were playing a game of cards, when Yato came downstairs from the loft and said he would be back in a while. Yukine was loudly protesting, but Yato gave him a glare that quickly silenced him. Hiyori stared in confusion as Yato stormed out the door.

"Hiyori, I couldn't stop him. He insisted he had to go." Yukine turned around to face Hiyori, and to her shock, Yukine had a tear in his eye.

Hiyori jumped to her feet and dropped her hand of cards, quickly running to embrace him. "Yukine-Kun?! What happened?"

"I can't tell you." Yukine whispered sadly, now feeling for the first time the pain that Yato had whilst keeping secrets. It was a horrible, heavy pain, that weighed on his heart like no other that the Regalia could remember.

Hiyori pulled back and looked Yukine in the eye, her gaze firm. "Yukine-Kun, I know that you wouldn't do anything to betray Yato, and he wouldn't do anything to hurt you. But if something that he is going to do is making you cry, then I want to know what's going on. Where is Yato going?"

Yukine shifted uncomfortably under Hiyori's stare, and he mumbled softly, "I don't know."

"Yukine-Kun?" Hiyori didn't relent, her eyes holding the gaze of the blonde-haired Regalia, and she could sense his discomfort. She hated having to put her friend through such a thing, but it would be for everyone's own good.

"He...he went to Tenjin's place..." Yukine mutter quietly at last, cracking under the pressure of Hiyori's silent question. "He just went to Tenjin's place."

Hiyori raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Then why were you crying? He goes over there all the time!"

"I don't want to talk about it. Not until Yato gets back. Please?" Yukine whispered, and his eyes were pleading in a way Hiyori had only seen a few times from him.

"Alright, when Yato gets back." Hiyori softened, lightening her grip on Yukine's shoulders. "But we will talk about it, understand?"

"I understand." Yukine sighed in relief, but he was also tense, not knowing what would happen when Yato inevitably came back.

* * *

It wasn't until several hours later that Yato came back, well after midnight. Mine was already asleep, and Yukine was watching over her. Hiyori and Kofuku were sitting at the table, drinking tea.

"Yato!" Hiyori jumped up and ran to meet him. "What happened? Yukine-Kun was crying when you left!"

Yato glanced quietly at Hiyori, pulling off his jersey before he spoke. "We just disagreed about something, so I went to go see Tenjin about it. Nothing you should worry about, Hiyori."

"As if! I don't care what it was, if one of my friends comes to me crying, it is most definitely something I should worry about!"

Yato started towards the stairs, and Hiyori followed. "Look, Hiyori, we really shouldn't talk about this right now. I don't have a definitive answer yet as to what I'm going to do."

Hiyori stopped, her hand gripping the rail. "Do? It's something you were going to do?"

"...Yes." Yato admitted, "It is. But if and when I do, it will be my choice, alright? Not yours, not Tenjins', not Kofukus', no-one else but me. So lets drop it for now, OK?"

"No! I still won't let go of this, Yato! Yukine-Kun was distraught, and you're supposed to just tell me to forget it? How horrible of a friend would I be if I ignored the fact that Yukine was in emotional pain!?"

"Hiyorin..." Kufoku reached out and grabbed Hiyori's hand, and whispered, "Yato-chan must be very stressed right now. Let him think things over, OK?"

"Alright...but I won't let this go. Whatever was going on, I will get to the bottom of it."

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that Hiyori saw everyone again. Yato was once again tired from lack of sleep, and Yukine was strangely silent. The two would barely even look in each other's direction.

"Good morning Kofuku, Mine." Hiyori greeted, smiling softly at the two females. "Yukine-Kun, Yato." She nodded politely, but noticed the icy expression in Yato's eyes, and the distance that Yukine kept from his god.

"Good morning Hiyori." Yukine mumbled, beating out a futon and barely even looking her way.

Mine smiled at Hiyori, but it was slightly sad, and she tugged on the sleeve of Hiyori's shirt and whispered, "Yuki-nii was crying after you left. Yato-sama didn't sleep again."

Hiyori frowned and pulled the young Regalia into a hug. "I know, Mine, I know. I can tell. We're going to fix things, I promise."

Kofuku looked nervously at the fence, and said to Yato, "Didn't you say we'd be getting a visitor soon?"

Yato nodded, his arms crossed over his chest. "Yeah, should be here any minute."

Hiyori gave Kofuku a confused glance. As the goddess of poverty and bad luck, there were very few visitors that would make her nervous. And one that Yato would invite? "Who?" She asked, more to herself then anyone.

Kofuku took a breath and started to reply, "B-"

At that moment, the arrival of said visitor was made known by a strong voice announcing, "Thank you for calling me, Yato."

* * *

Welp, guess who decided to show up! Sorry this chapter took a while, had some writers block. But anyhoo, I'm hoping this chapter might help propel the storyline forward a little. Lemme know if y'all want more comedy, action, or drama, and I'll try to deliver as best I can!

A/N #2 I am editing all the chapters (I just happened to start with this one) because some of the honorifics and nicknames and such are wrong.


	5. Hiatus (not a chapter)

This fanfic is currently under Hiatus, and may continue to be so for quite a while. I apologize for anyone who was keeping up with this story.


End file.
